


Smell

by BradleyJardine



Series: Senses [3]
Category: IndyCar RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradleyJardine/pseuds/BradleyJardine
Summary: Josef noticed, just not in the way Simon was expecting.





	Smell

“I’m not dumb, ya know?”

Simon and Will looked at each other and then their younger teammate. “I don’t recall ever saying you were, do you Will?”

The Australian snorted, “If he’s thick then I don’t know how Roger puts up with the two of us as well.”

“That’s not what I mean!” Josef squawked, even as his cheeks tinged pink, pointing at them. “You think I don’t notice what’s going on between you two?”

There’s a flash of something in Will’s eyes but it’s gone before Josef can decide what exactly it was. Simon, on the other hand, is slowly starting to grin like a cat.

Like the Frenchman had been waiting for this moment for a while.

“So, what is going on between us?” He practically purrs, shifting his weight so he’s almost leaning against Will, daring Josef to just come out with it.

“You both smell of Simon’s cologne okay?!”

The response caught both men by surprise but especially the Frenchman, causing him to look at...

...at the hickey that’s barely hidden by Will’s collar and Simon was obviously hoping Josef had noticed.

The Australian gives an awkward huff as he fumbles to find an appropriate response, oblivious to how red Josef is now that he can see the mark that Simon had all but pointed at, before settling on that it was ‘soothing’.

“How did you know it was mine?” Simon finally asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You wore it when we made the, uh, cornfields video.” Josef murmured, looking down at the ground and wishing it would just swallow him whole already.

Humming softly, Simon went over, gently nudging his young teammate’s head up. “Well if you like it that much, you should of just said, I’ve got plenty to share.” He murmured in his ear, going off to dragged Will away.

For a moment Josef stood there dumbfounded before blushing brightly once more. “Wait. What was _that_ suppose to mean?!”


End file.
